Many devices have been proposed in the prior art for controlling or reducing air pollution caused by the exhaust products of internal combustion engines. Some of these devices have proposed recycling or reburning of exhaust gases to rid them of pollutants and to derive otherwise wasted energy from the incompletely burned exhaust products. While many such prior art devices function as intended in varying degrees, none has proven ultimately successful and practical for a variety of reasons. Among the reasons are excessive cost of manufacturing, complexity of construction, bulkiness, need for frequent adjustment, and adverse effect on engine performance. Some random examples of the patented prior art disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,537,829; 3,866,586; 3,926,161 and 3,800,533.
The object of this invention is, therefore, to improve on the known prior art through the provision of a small, simple and comparatively economical attachment device for internal combustion engines which will divert incompletely burned products of combustion from the exhaust stream and recycle them through the fuel induction system of the engine with agitation and comminution to thereby completely utilize the energy of the fuel and reduce pollutants in the final exhaust from the engine including notably almost complete elimination of carbon monoxide. The attachment or accessory device is characterized by compactness, reliability, efficiency of operation and the absence of need for adjustment once properly installed.